


Tony Stark Helason - Prologue

by balloongal247



Series: Tony Stark Helason, Norse God [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Hela is Loki's Daughter, Hela is Tony's Mother, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balloongal247/pseuds/balloongal247
Summary: Tony Stark is the son of Hela who is the daughter of Loki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a plot bunny by wecollectnightmares on Tumblr, and I was like "well, it might work better like this..." and then I was like "well apparently I'm writing this?" And then I decided to try to actually write it. This is my first attempt writing anything that's not a school assignment. This fic is the prologue. I'm going to make it a series, because while I want it to be a really long fic, I'm not sure if I'll manage to keep continuity while I write, so I am going to do each part I do separate so that I can jump around if that's what my brain does. I welcome comments and suggestions, because while I sort of wrote an outline in response to the Tumblr post before I realized I was writing a full on outline, I don't necessarily know where I'm going with this.
> 
> I'm pretty sure I'm going to make the series WinterIron, because I love them.  
> I will ignore Ragnarok almost completely, because Hela isn't a bad guy, probably rewrite Civil War, if not erase it? Abort IW and EG.
> 
> This may be the most awkward, because I wasn't really sure how to start. I wanted this information out there, but of course I want most of the story to be later, and Tony-centric. Though I'm probably going to have some Loki-centric ones too. Another reason it's good I'm doing a series. So I can jump POV easily.
> 
> My tumblr is hotairballoongal if you'd like to yell at or with me.

Hela was scared. Some might say that the Queen of Helheim, the realm of the dead, shouldn’t get scared. But she learned early that there are some things worse than death. The attention of her grandfather Odin the Allfather and King of Asgard is one of those things. Hela mostly escapes his attention, but now she is pregnant. She fears for her child’s happiness if Odin decides that he would be of more use being raised in Asgard than by her.

Hela was not the strongest seidkona, but her seidr was strong enough to talk to her father, Loki, telepathically. She called him for help planning what to do to protect her unborn child. Together, they decided that the only way that the child might escape the attention of Odin was to be raised as a human on Midgard. After all, Odin always said that Midgard is a useless backwater. He wouldn’t bother looking at Midgard.

They look into who can give the child a good life. This child will be royalty of Asgard and Helheim, living on Midgard will be limiting enough, they need the best that is possible there. They find a childless couple, Howard and Maria Stark, who have the money and power to give a child the best life. Howard is known to be a genius, and therefore should value intelligence in a child and give him the best education that can be had on Midgard. All of the midgardian media shows how much in love Howard and Maria are, and they have been quoted as saying that they wish God would bless them with a child. Hela and Loki decide that this is the perfect couple to raise Hela’s child. Hela gives birth to a beautiful boy. They do not name him, because they know that he will consider the name he has on Midgard to be his own.

Loki enchants the boy to grow at a human rate, making sure that he puts in failsafes so that the mortality ends before he succumbs to mortal wounds or old age. When the mortality ends, he will revert to the youthfulness of his true body, as Midgardians only live to maybe 100, where Asir lives about 5000 years. Loki will not have his grandson die an early death because he was stuck in the trappings of mortality.

Loki has spent the time of Hela’s pregancy setting up elaborate multi-layered enchantments to establish the child as the Stark’s. He even went so far as to make even Maria herself believe that she was pregnant. He alters her memories to make her believe she gave birth to this precious newborn son. Nobody can know that he is adopted. Nobody can question where he came from.

Howard and Maria name him Anthony Edward Stark.


	2. Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this is a second chapter of the prologue, since I seem to still be in Narrator-voice, and it wasn't really enough to stand alone.

Anthony Edward Stark knew from a young age that no matter what he told the public, Howard Stark did not really want a son. He was raised primarily by the family butler Edwin Jarvis, and Jarvis’ wife Ana. They were the ones who was proud of him when he built a circuit board at the age of four. Howard just held a press conference and then told Anthony that he could do better.  
Howard was the one who would throw things at Anthony in fits of scotch soaked rage. On the rare times that Howard would allow Anthony into his precious workshop, he would make him take burning hot metal from Howard with his bare hands.

The Jarvis’ were the ones who cleaned Anthony up after an encounter with his father. They did the best they could to take care of young Anthony, though they couldn’t do anything to stop the abuse. They knew that if they tried, they would only be fired, and Anthony wouldn’t even have them. Maria cared for Anthony in her own way, and would spend time with him sometimes, usually playing the piano and teaching him to do the same. But she feared her husband too. She wouldn’t do anything to stop him. She tried to intervene where she could, took his wrath upon herself. He was always careful to not leave any marks visible on her skin, nothing that would look suspicious as she went out in society.

After a few years of hearing his father rage at how useless Anthony was, Anthony decided he would rather be called Tony. Something that was his. He wanted to be someone outside of who is father deemed him to be.


End file.
